1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for improving the taste of a pine extract, and to an orally administrable product obtained thereby.
2. Description of the prior art
Pine extracts, which contain essential oils, flavonoids, etc., have been prepared by extracting leaves, branches, seeds and cones of pines (plants of the family Pinaceae) such as akamatsu or Japanese red pine (Pinus densiflora), kuro-matsu or Japanese black pine (Pinus thunbergii), goyo-matsu (Pinus pentaphylla), shina-matsu (chinese pine) and chosen-matsu (Pinus koraiensis), with a solvent such as water or alcohols. These extracts have been used orally for a long time as a folk medicine.
The major pharmacological activities of the pine extracts are, for example, the improvement of the blood circulation for promoting the functions of organs such as heart, liver and kidney; the prevention of hypertension, infection and myocardial infarction; the promotion of the appetite and immune systems; the promotion of the relief of fatigue; and the promotion of recovery of health.
The pine extracts, however, have a disagreeable pungent odor of pitch which is harsh, bitter, and astringent, and these are the drawbacks of the extracts when administered orally.
Examples of methods of reducing the drawbacks are fermentation methods are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,821/67 and the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 41,369/79, 282,059/86, 289,865/86 and 300,880/89. The present inventors have consistently studied the fermentation methods and have found the following drawbacks:
(1) Although the fermentation methods improve part of the disagreeable of pitch, and the harshness, bitterness and astringency of a pine extract, the effects are not sufficient;
(2) The effective ingredients of a pine extract are degenerated, deteriorated and lost during steps in the fermentations, and these reduce the inherent activity and effect of the pine extract; and
(3) In a purification step for a post-reaction mixture with a filter, the effective ingredients of a pine extract are adsorbed and removed by microorganisms, etc., to lower the yield.
Actually, the pine extracts have been used by consumers unwillingly after sweetened with only a sweetener, the extracts still retaining the disagreeable odor of pitch, which is harsh, bitter, and astringent.
There has been a great demand to establish an orally administrable product containing a pine extract which overcomes the above drawbacks, as well as having a satisfactory taste preference and an improved activity and effect of the pine extract.